


Stay... (Part 1)

by Saphiccpain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphiccpain/pseuds/Saphiccpain
Summary: Everything can happen in the heart of Etheria, especially the most traumatizing events.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new in this app, I mostly write angst from different ships, but the ones I always do are Violentine and Catradora.  
> My twitter is @alextwdlistlou and I'd love to get suggestions from y'all.  
> I hope you enjoy the story, I'll continue it when I have time. 
> 
> Also, this story used to be in wattpad (in my account), so pls remember that I am not stealing someone else's story.
> 
> Alright byeeee

Prime's virus was consuming Adora's body with every second that passes. She was fighting to stay awake, trying to avoid leaving Catra again, but the burning sensation inside of her was making it difficult. Her heart wasn't going to handle the destructive power of the failsafe, it was going to force her whole body to shut down completely.   
There was a strong numbness sensation coming to her, she could hear her heartbeats beating more and more slowly, all strength that once made her powerful was gone. Adora was fading away.

She was feeling cold and hopeless, the only thing that calmed her was Catra who was trying her best to keep her awake.

-Adora, please stay awake! - the desperation was notorious in the sad Catgirl's voice. She had her hand on Adora's cheek, wiping away the pain tears of her lover. And her arm clutching her weak body close to hers to keep her warm.

Just after Adora's state kept getting worse, some strange green rays were touching the heart of Etheria, it was Prime, that bastard was achieving his victory. 

Catra....I have to let go... it's the only way...- Adora whispered breathlessly. 

No! You won't go! You have to stay! I won't let you do that!...- Catra responded as she buried her head in Adora's chest feeling her weak Heartbeat, holding her even tighter.

I'm sorry.....- was the last words that the blonde said before passing out on Catra's arms.

No, no, no, no, NOOOOO! Adora! Come back please!- there was no going back for this, Adora was dying.

\------------------------------------------------------------

There she was, back in Brightmoon, she looked herself at the mirror, was it real? Was it all just a bad nightmare? Why was she older? Isn't she supposed to be dead? 

Adora couldn't believe how beautiful that future felt, it was literally the best dream ever, her with Glimmer and Bow... and above all, Catra being her dear wife...everything was absolutely perfect, she was getting used to live in that alternate reality and she could stay there forever. It was that until Horde Prime ruined that peace and turned it into a definitive death sentence. 

Her soul was trapped inside her and she could hear every slow heartbeat and every sound that came from the outside... 

Catra's tearful voice slowed her down from letting her body go... she was there, Catra was really there, staying for the first time. Sadly the prayers weren't enough to stop death, there wasn't any hope and Adora wasn't strong enough to handle it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

An enormous pressure sensation came to Adora's chest and she couldn't breath at all, also blood was starting to come out from her mouth as she was choking with it. Catra was sobbing with her head buried on her chest, while she felt how her heart was giving up. 

The electricity coming from Prime's rays were hurting her back, but Catra wouldn't let go, burying her claws on Adora's back she decided to die with her, there wasn't other way to end this.

The failsafe got activated and it started shining when Adora was still hardly breathing, after a couple of minutes and when the failsafe disappeared from her chest, a blast came with strength and hit Catra in the back, leaving a very deep wound almost hitting her lungs. Her squeal of pain could be heard in all the room, she hugged Adora's body stronger, hoping her pain would go away.

The surroundings had been left with a torturous silence and emptiness. 

With her head buried on her chest, Catra realised immediately that the blonde's heart stopped...Her warmth was dissipating... being replaced by coldness. Adora's chest was wet with the cat girl tears... all of who she was was completely gone... And Catra couldn't bare the feeling of having her lifeless body in her arms.


	2. Hopeless (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Adora in the heart, Catra stays alone with her not knowing what to do while she herself is close to death. Will Bow and Glimmer be able to save them both?

Catra's POV

Adora... please.. come back to me. - I try to pet her hair and kiss her forehead trying to get any response. Her eyes are still closed and her body just lays, there's not any movement, goddammit Adora why are you like this?

Open your eyes dummy! I love you come on!- every word hurted to say, I could feel my breathing slowing down and my heart beating faster. Is it seriously going to end like this huh? I didn't even have time to say how much I cared, how much I needed her, how much I loved her stupid face, how much I loved her.

PLEASE ADORA YOU CAN'T DO THIS!- I can't help but panic now, this cannot be happening again, she can't leave me again. My tears can't help but falling, I want to help but I don't know how. I just shake her body with all my strength and cry on her chest while my wound gets worse.

Help please!- No one can hear me, why the fuck did I left bow and sparkles go away and leave us with shadow weaver? I am useless I always have been and I cannot stop ruining Adora's life, I'm the one who is supposed to be gone not her.

\- Adora??? Catra??? Where are you?? 

Sparkles? - I try to scream but my lungs stopped me, I can't breath, I am hyperventilating and my back feels so warm while my body is so cold. I can't handle this... my body just orders me to sleep. But I have to stay awake, to help Adora.

-Catra??? - They got in the room and Sparkles stayed in a state of shock while Arrow run into me and pull me away from Adora to press my wound, damn it hurts so bad.

-Glimmer! Go check Adora! - Arrow boy said. 

My vision was getting blurry but even I could see how Sparkles couldn't handle her emotions as Arrow boy did, tears rolling down her eyes, she kneeled beside her and checked her pulse.

After some seconds Sparkles started crying so damn loud and run beside Arrow boy and said screaming that Adora was dead. I was crying so much at that moment and I couldn't talk anymore, but I made my best effort.

Please... save... Adora... please..- I felt like I ran a marathon, my lungs feeling smaller and I was starting to fall asleep.

Catra no! - He pressed my back stronger sending jolts of pain to my brain making me open my eyes more. 

Glimmer stop crying and take us to Bright Moon now!- After that I felt dizzy and we were in some kind of white room. There was a doctor there, she was calling for more and started giving Adora compressions on her chest.

Adora will be okay, alright Catra? Please we need you here... don't close your eyes. - Aw Arrow boy, I hope I could decide that. (My eyes get heavier)

Catra, Entrapta is on her way now, you will make it... you just need to stay awake...

My heart slows down significantly and I close my eyes, I stopped feeling anything and my head felt numb, Bow's efforts couldn't wake me up anymore. I was going somewhere else. And then, there she was, Adora, waiting for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forget to say it, english is not my first language, so, If I have some grammar mistakes, I'm sorry and I promise I'll do better.


End file.
